


Bound

by Synchrony



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Xehanort always has a reason for doing things, Xehanort is always three steps ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/pseuds/Synchrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xehanort always knew Yen Sid would leave them one day, just as he knew that Eraqus would always stop himself from seeing it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Side note on the ages: I always saw Yen Sid as being the eldest by quite a way, and Eraqus the youngest. Xehanort sort of slots in the middle, probably closer to Yen Sid in age but more accessible as a friend or brother to Eraqus as they're both training at the same time.

He isn’t surprised at all to find Eraqus waiting for him when he returns to the castle after his latest venture. He isn’t surprised to find him hunched on the stairs, arms wrapped around his knees, looking pale everywhere but around his red-stained eyes. He isn’t surprised at all because he knew this was coming; and, even more, he knew that Eraqus just wouldn’t let himself know it.

Maybe it’s because Eraqus is so young— just barely twelve, so naïve— and Xehanort’s so much older. Maybe it’s because Eraqus still clings to the hope of childhood, eyes screwed shut and hands clamped over his ears in a desperate attempt to block out what the rest of them know is inevitable.

Xehanort doesn’t need Eraqus to draw a shuddering breath and jump up as soon as he catches sight of him, doesn’t need him to stumble and trip his way to him as fast as he can, doesn’t need him to half-shout, half-sob the words that he could already say for himself.

“Yen Sid has left us!”

And faced with such inevitability, what can he do but reach out to grasp his shoulder, trying to anchor him in his distress, and say what he’s always known he would be called upon to say in such a situation.

“He wasn’t angry with you.” Eraqus tries to look away from him. Xehanort tightens his grip on the younger boy’s shoulder and gives him a shake, forcing him to look back up. “You know that. He was angry with the Master; he felt he wouldn’t listen to him.” He made sure to pause to let that sink in before continuing slowly and clearly. “Yen Sid feels about you exactly as I do.”

It’s exactly the right thing to say— of course it is, this has all been brewing for so long now that he’s had time to plan it word for word— and Eraqus’s eyes are brimming with tears. He’s completely overwhelmed by the whole situation. Maybe it’s his youth. Maybe it’s his idealism. Maybe it’s just because it’s _Eraqus_ , who tries so hard to see the best in everyone and everything that all he’ll ever be is disappointed by life. 

Eraqus’s hands shoot out to clasp Xehanort’s arm too tightly, desperate and despairing.

“You won’t leave too, will you?” 

Xehanort smiles ever so slightly at the childish plea, and reaches up to ruffle the younger boy’s hair, ever the calm and patient protector.

“No, not forever. I’m sure our destinies will always be intertwined.”

And finally Eraqus smiles through his tears, reassured at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://synchronyshattered.tumblr.com/) for more ramblings.


End file.
